


Out of Control

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from 'What Lies Below' (2x14)<br/>Written for the fringe_kinkmeme<br/>Prompt: Olivia/Peter; aggressive!Peter, animalistic, not-in-the-normal-state-of-mind, drugs/infections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

Missing Scene from 'What Lies Below' (2x14)  
Written for the fringe_kinkmeme  
Olivia/Peter; aggressive!Peter, animalistic, not-in-the-normal-state-of-mind, drugs/infections.

 

Olivia felt the sharp pain when her back hit the car with a loud sound, making the air leave her lungs. She was caught off-guard, unaware, as he continued to attack her; at first he was trying to disarm her and she felt powerless, scared, as she watched the gun sliding down on the floor and under the car, away from her reach. Then she felt Peter’s heat closer to her, his heavy breathing and the scent of his sweat intoxicating her.

“Peter…” she tried to reason with him but he interrupted her, holding both her wrists in one hand, pulling her arms behind her back, twisting them slightly. She groaned in pain.

“I can’t let you out, ‘Livia…. I can’t… you’re gonna warn ‘em,” he said, his heavy breathing blowing hot against her neck, as he stepped closer, now pressing his body against her.

Olivia trembled, struggling against him to free her hands. She then realized how stronger than her this virus has made him, as he didn’t even flinch at her efforts. And she looked in his eyes, not recognizing him, the fire within him burning hot, wild, bestial, heaving against her, pushing against her breasts. The more she struggled, the more he pressed against her.

It all happened very fast and the next thing she knew was he using his other hand to pull harshly at her hair, pressing her face against his in a forceful kiss, stubble scratching and lips rubbing violently against her, as his tongue invaded her mouth, teeth carelessly biting her. This wasn’t at all what she imagined their first kiss would be, as she closed her eyes and tried to move away from him, trapped between the car and his mouth. Olivia squirmed violently, trying to break free of his grasp but it only seemed to entice him more, as she felt Peter’s cock growing hard against her, making him buckle and grunt.

“Peter, stop it! You’re hurting me!” she pleaded, gasping for air, when he parted from her mouth. The wild glow in his eyes dangerously daring her to try him. She let out a small cry when he let go of her hair to squeeze her breasts, painfully, ripping open the buttons of her shirt.

“I hate you so much for betraying me, ‘Livia… but I want you so much,” he growled, hand sliding down her belly and into her pants. Olivia wriggled her legs, trying to push him away but he pulled her by her arms, pressing her harder onto the car so he could have a better position to touch her. In one fast move her pants were down her legs and his fingers invaded her, the same harsh way his tongue invaded her mouth, never asking for her permission, never caring for how she felt about it. The sharp pain made her squeeze her eyes shut and let out a high-pitched cry against him, which he might have mistaken by a muffled cry of pleasure, as he grew even harder against her. Peter then unzipped his own pants, freeing his cock.

“Peter, let me go, please,” she whispered, her pleas now coming out in broken sobs.

And she turned her face to the side, trying to avoid the scent of him and his hot breathing blowing against her face but knowing it to be impossible. He was all over her, grabbing, bruising her and then he painfully pushed himself inside her, pulling one of her legs up to give him better leverage. Olivia simply gave up fighting, a tight knot in her chest making it hard to breath, painfully, more than the pain of him pushing hard against her, the friction far from pleasurable but agonizing. Maybe if it were any other man in his place she could’ve fought her way out and killed him, but not Peter. The shock of the situation she found herself into made her numb and yet she had to squeeze her eyes tight shut to prevent tears coming down her face. She wasn’t sure of what hurt more.

He jerked against her, pumping faster and grunted animalistic against her ear, biting at her neck as he came, buckling.

Olivia took the opportunity to push him violently, making him tumble and fall on the floor. She tried to gather herself and put on her clothes as best and as fast as she could, as she stumbled towards the corridor, half running half limping, ignoring the pain on her shoulders and the knot in her chest. Finally, she reached the ventilation system, turning it on.

Olivia let her body fall against the wall, in a dark corner, sliding down until she was crouched in the darkness, unknotting the tightness in her chest with a loud sob. It was the last thing she remembered before blacking out with the gas the team outside the building pumped into the ventilation system.

 

THE END


End file.
